Sweet Dreams
by BlueBumbler
Summary: Bumblebee has a nice dream about a certain ninja bot on base.


Optimus sat in a chair at the table that was customized for their size, sipping his energon as he watched the news, Ratchet sitting across from him as he also sipped on his own energon and vaguely watched the news.

Prowl was somewhat watching the news, but was actually just waiting for one of his nature programs to come on, while Bulkhead was off in his room painting something.

All of them were having a rather normal day. Accept for Bumblebee, who had fallen asleep on the couch, snoozing away peacefully. That is, until he started to toss and turn in his sleep, giving whines and moans.

The sounds alerted Optimus, making him look to the couch to see the little mech was breathing heavily in his sleep. He gave a worried look to Ratchet, wondering if he was having a nightmare. Though the medic only shrugged and went back to watching the news, the Prime looking back to the couch and seeing Prowl had looked over as well, looking a bit worried himself.

Bee was unaware of the fact that his friends were worried for him, however. All he knew was that he was in bliss...

The fuzzy vision of a certain tan and black ninja continued to pump Bee's jack, slithering his glossa deeper into his mouth to tangle with the yellow mech's.

The feel of his hand on his jack was so real... He would pump then stop and send small pulses through the shaft before pumping it once more. Oh, he was going to overload before the other ever entered him!

Squeaking, he panted as he laid on his back on the couch, unaware of the fact that Optimus was about to wake him from what he thought was a nightmare. Until the little mech's spike extended to stand erect between his thighs.

The three Autobots almost leaped out of their metal skins to see the younger's shaft out in the open, blushing deeply and trying to decide what to do. "Sh-should I wake him..?" Optimus asked quietly, trying not to look at the young mech as he instead looked to Ratchet.

Who sighed and shook his helm. "Nah... just leave him be..." He said, seeming almost amused by the situation once the shock wore off. Standing, he moved toward the medbay, "I got work to do anyway." He said, not really wanting to be in the room when the little mech overloaded.

And when Ratchet left, the two looked at each other for a moment... before hurrying out of the room themselves. Optimus went back to his room with a deep blush on his cheeks and not a word to Prowl.

Which was fine with the ninja, as he didn't really want to speak with anyone after what he had just witnessed anyway. He quivered softly as he tried to fight off the growing lust for the younger mech... Feeling ashamed of himself, he sighed and decided to meditate to get his mind off the little mech...

Bumblebee whimpered softly as he reached full arousal, lubricants dripping from his spike as he panted and moaned, writhing on the couch. "P-...Prowl..." He mumbled softly, feeling the spike of the mech thrusting deep inside him now, the ninja gripping his hips lovingly as he thrust softly into him.

"Bumblebee..." He panted softly, smiling warmly to the young mech beneath him as he thrust deeper inside him, quickening his pace as he felt overload rising in his frame.

The yellow scout panted heavily as he arched in pleasure, gasping and crying out as overload began to take him, making the young mech arch sharply as he gave a cry of the mech's name. Lubricant spurted from the head of his spike to splat onto his soft, flat stomach, while lubricant also gushed from his port to drip down his aft and pool on the seat of the couch.

And the feeling of overload finally woke the young mech, his bright, baby blue optics flickering as he came online in light confusion... before feeling a heat beginning to die down between his thighs. Sitting up, he blushed deeply to see his spike still out, seeing the white mess he had left on his black stomach. "Well, THAT'S not noticeable at all..." He humphed sarcastically, a bit irritated with himself and the situation he was now in. "I better get that taken care of before someone sees it..." He mumbled to himself before sitting up and standing, becoming aware of the wet lubricant that had dripped down his aft. And that it had pooled on the couch.

"Oh man!" He squeaked to himself quietly, trying to figure out how he would clean that up before someone walked in and saw it. Unfortunately for him, the couch showed the wet spot quite easily, making it painfully noticeable.

With nothing to clean it with, he flailed in panic for a moment, trying to think of what to do... Before smiling and shifting forward to quickly flip the cushion, having the clean side up now. "There! Now off to the washracks!" He announced to himself before hurrying down the hall that would lead to the cleaning area, hoping and praying to Primus that he wouldn't meet anyone on the way there.

Though he was a bit irritated with being awoken this way, he couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed the dream... In fact, he had enjoyed it too much. And he smiled with a blush to think of how Prowl had smiled at him so lovingly in the dream... It was a look that said he had been longing for him for far too long. And though Bee desperately wanted to see that look from Prowl, he knew it would never happen... He and the older had a far too strained relationship... And he had himself to blame for that. For some reason, he couldn't help it, that was just how he showed his affection for the older mech...

Sighing, he hurried into the washracks and thanked Primus that he hadn't seen anyone on the way here. Moving into the stall, he started the water and let it cascade down his frame, shivering as it was cold at first, before it gradually warmed up. He had definitely ruined his chances of ever being with Prowl like that...

But at least he could dream.


End file.
